TrainBoy55 Productions's First Thomas and Friends Movie Remake Episode 1: Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US).
Here is the first remake of TrainBoy55 Productions's Full Thomas and Friends Movie remake. Cast (The Main Episode: Thomas Gets Tricked, told by Ringo Starr for the US) *Thomas *Green Thomas (BRAND NEW Thomas & Friends Tomy Trackmaster 'ORIGINAL THOMAS (green)' - RARE) *Working Hard Thomas (Deluxe Signal Starter Set) *Surprised Thomas (Thomas and the Jet Engine Set and Mountain Pounding Set) *Sad Thomas (Thomas Makes a Mess) *Edward *Henry *Gordon *Angry Gordon (Powerful Gordon) *Sad Gordon (O' The Idignity Gordon) *Black James (Trackmaster Custom 2014 Railway Series James/ Black Livery James) *Foolish Freight Cars *Branchline Coaches *Express Coaches *Cabooses *Breakdown Train Cast (The Sequel) *Thomas - Paul *Edward - Simon *Molly - Kate *Stanley - David *James - Diesel *Duck - Professor Transcript (Thomas Gets Tricked, told by Ringo Starr for the US) *(The scene opens to Thomas, who is standing light engine) *Narrator: Thomas is a tank engine, who lives at a big station on the Island of Sodor. (Thomas's eyes spin round when he blinks with joy) He's a cheeky little engine, (Thomas's wheels are shown) with six small wheels, (Thomas's funnel is shown), a short stumpy funnel, (Thomas's whistle and dome are shown) a short stumpy boiler, and a short stumpy dome. (Thomas is later seen, pulling four coaches, such as a red coach, a green coach, and two dark red coaches into Knapford station, passing Edward going by, hauling some freight cars, and a caboose, Henry, standing light engine, with Gordon, waiting and standing light engine) He's a fussy little engine, too. Always pulling coaches about ready for the big engines to take on long journeys. (Henry sets off out of the station with his four coaches) And when trains in come, (Thomas brings in four coaches bunker first) he pulls the empty coaches away, so that the big engines can go and rest. (Henry, his four coaches, set off, with James following with a boxcar, Edward following too and hauling two dark red coaches, and pass Thomas, shunting a freight car) Thomas thinks no engine works as hard as he does. He loves playing tricks. (Gordon is shown) Including Gordon, the biggest and proudest engine of all. (Thomas's whistle is shown as it blows) Thomas likes to tease Gordon with his whistle. *Thomas: Wake up, lazybones! Why don't you work hard like me?! (flees from a sad Gordon. Gordon later passes by hauling three coaches like three green and yellow Express coaches) *Narrator: One day, after pulling the Big Express, Gordon had arrived back on the sidings, and was very tired. (Thomas shunts four freight cars, such as a flatcar, two coal cars, a boxcar, and a caboose alongside Gordon) He was just going to sleep, when Thomas came up in his cheeky way. (Thomas blows his whistle again) *Thomas: Wake up, lazybones! Do some hard work for a change! You can't catch me! (leaves his freight cars and escapes proud Gordon, who is left cross) *Narrator: And off, Thomas ran laughing. Instead of going to sleep again, Gordon thought how he could get back at Thomas. (Next morning, a sad Thomas is trying to awaken, but is drunk after drinking some many bottles of water) One morning, Thomas wouldn't wake up. His driver and fireman couldn't him start. (a sad Thomas yawns as his driver and fireman are puzzled with Thomas's firebox empty) His fire went out and there was not enough steam. (the next shot focuses on Gordon at Knapford station, waiting for his train to come, and standing next to his green and yellow Express coach on the front, a green Express coach in the middle, and a red Express coach at the back) It was nearly time for the Express. People were waiting, but the coaches weren't ready. (a sad Thomas, still drowsy, starts slowly toward the station to collect Gordon's red Express coach, green Express coach, and green and yellow Express coach, and, while cross, he couples up, alongside an angry Gordon) At last, Thomas started. *Thomas: Oh dear! Oh dear! *Narrator: He yawned. He fussed into the station where Gordon was waiting. *Gordon: Hurry up, you! (points his finger at Thomas, who is sad) *Narrator: Said Gordon. *Thomas: (hard working) Hurry yourself! (points his tongue at an angry Gordon) *Narrator: Replied Thomas. (Thomas pulls Gordon's red Express coach, green Express coach, and green and yellow Express coach into the station) Gordon the proud engine began making his plan to teach Thomas a lesson for teasing him. Almost before the coaches had stopped moving, (an angry Gordon backs down onto his Express train) Gordon reversed quickly and was coupled to the train. (an angry Gordon gets coupled up to his green and yellow Express coach, green Express coach, and red Express coach) *Gordon: Get in quickly, please! *Narrator: He whistled. (an angry Gordon whistles and sets off with his green and yellow Express coach, green Express coach, and red Express coach and drags a hard working Thomas along with him before poor a hard working Thomas blows his whistle) Thomas usually pushed behind the big trains to help them start, but he was always uncoupled first. (Gordon starts to speed up) This time, Gordon had started so quickly that they forgot to uncouple Thomas. Gordon's chance had come! (Gordon races along at a high speed, hauling his green and yellow Express coach, green Express coach, and red Express coach) *Gordon: Come on, come on! *Narrator: Puffed Gordon to the coaches. (Gordon speeds along at a dangerous speed as if he might fall apart, taking his green and yellow Express coach, green Express coach, red Express coach, a surprised Thomas with him) The train went faster and faster. (Gordon heads through a tunnel, hauling his green and yellow Express coach, green Express coach, and red Express coach, and a surprised Thomas, and blows his whistle) Too fast for Thomas! (a surprised Thomas blows his whistle as he, Gordon, his green and yellow Express coach, green Express coach, and red Express coach head through Henry's tunnel and out toward the other side) He wanted to stop, but he couldn't. *Thomas: (surprised) Peep peep! Stop stop! *Gordon: Hurry hurry hurry! *Narrator: Laughed Gordon. *Coaches: You can't get away! You can't get away! (laugh at Thomas, who is surprised) *Narrator: Laughed the coaches. (Gordon thunders over a viaduct with his green and yellow Express coach, green Express coach, and red Express coach and a sad Thomas) Poor Thomas was going faster than he had ever gone before. He was out of breath, and his wheels hurt him, but he had to go on. *Thomas: I shall be the same again. *Narrator: He thought sadly. *Thomas: My wheels will be quite worn out. (Gordon thunders through the countryside toward the station with his green and yellow Express coach, green Express coach, and red Express coach while still pulling a hard working Thomas, and as engines both blow their whistles, they arrive at Wellsworth station, Edward's station, and come to a complete halt) *Narrator: (a hard Thomas gets uncoupled and goes onto a turntable) Thomas was uncoupled, and he felt very silly, and exhausted. Next, he went onto a turntable, thinking off everyone laughing at him. (a sad Thomas spins round on a turntable and puffs onto a siding out of the way) And then, he ran onto a siding out of the way. *Gordon: Well, little Thomas. *Narrator: Chuckled Gordon. *Gordon: Now you know what hard work means, don't you? (a sad Thomas puffs wearily to a water tower to have a long drink and sips into a bottle of water) *Narrator: Poor Thomas couldn't answer. He had no breath. He just puffed slowly away to rest, and had a long, long drink. (a sad Thomas puffs home very slowly, and feels careful afterwards, never to be cheeky to Gordon again) *Thomas: (sad) Maybe I don't have to tease Gordon to feel important. *Narrator: Thomas thought to himself, and he puffed slowly home. Transcript (The Sequel) *Edward, Molly, Stanley, James, and Duck: (Scary Voice) Thomas, Thomas, Thomas, Thomas, Thomas, Thomas! Get over here right now! *(a tired Thomas with his hard working face on, sees Edward, Molly, Stanley, James, and Duck, but shuts his eyes, and gasps in horror with his surprised face while the DUN DUN DUUUUN!!! sound plays) *Edward: (cross) Thomas, how dare you tease Proud Gordon to feel important! *Molly: (angry) You're so grounded forever. *Stanley: (grumpy) So puff along to your engine shed now. *Thomas: (with his sad face) As you wish, everyone. (puffs away, crying in Spongebob's voice from All That Glitters) What have I done?! (backs up, and couples up to the freight cars and caboose that he was shunting, but puffs away, and continues crying in Spongebob's voice from All That Glitters) All that glitters... Is not gold. (keeps crying in Spongebob's voice from All That Glitters and dissapears) *James: (scared) Poor Thomas. (seeing the tears all over the floor) *Duck: (worried) He'll get over it. (grabs a mop and mops the floor) *Thomas: (still sad, sniffs) Maybe that'll teach me to tease Gordon to feel important. I wonder if my parents will ever forgive me and let me out of here. Trivia (Thomas Gets Tricked, told by Ringo Starr for the US) *Thomas Gets Tricked will be told by Ringo Starr for the US. *Shots 1 to 5 will film a green Thomas, his eyes spinning, his eyes blinking, his six small wheels, short stumpy funnel, short stumpy boiler, and short stumpy dome. *Shot 6 and 7 will film a green Thomas hauling Rusty's first red coach, a dark green coach, and Oliver's two dark red coaches into Platform 1 Knapford station, passing Edward standing at Platform 2 and hauling five freight cars and a caboose, Henry standing light engine at Platform 3, and Gordon standing light engine at Platform 4. *Shot 8 will film Henry puffing away and pulling Rusty's red coach, a green coach, and Oliver's two dark red coaches out of Knapford station. *Shot 9 will film a green Thomas pulling away Oliver's two dark red coaches, green coach, and Rusty's first red coach, running bunker first. *Shot 10 will film Henry puffing along and hauling Rusty's red coach, green coach, and Oliver's two dark red coaches, James puffing along and hauling a boxcar, Edward puffing along and hauling two dark red coaches, and a green Thomas puffing past and shunting a freight car. *Shot 11 will film Gordon standing firm. *Shot 12 will film Thomas's whistle. *Shot 13 will film Thomas's whistle blowing. *Shot 14 will film a green Thomas talking and lip syncing to Gordon before he flees. *Shot 15 will film Gordon puffing along and hauling three homemade green and yellow Express coaches. *Shot 16 will film Gordon fast asleep. *Shot 17 will film a green Thomas arriving and shunting a flatcar, two coal cars, a boxcar, and a caboose. *Shot 18 will film a green Thomas talking and lip syncing. *Shot 19 will film Gordon waking up and looking surprised. *Shot 20 will film a green Thomas puffing and escaping a sad Gordon. *Shot 21 will film an angry Gordon thinking of a plan. *Shot 22 will film Tidmouth Sheds. *Shot 23 will film a hard working Thomas now in his new blue livery and in Tidmouth sheds while drunk. *Shot 24 will film Thomas's crew looking worried. *Shot 25 will film Thomas's firebox out. *Shot 26 will film an angry Gordon waiting outside the station and next to Spencer's red Express coach at the back, coupled up to a green Christmas Express coach coupled up in the middle, and Gordon's real green and yellow Express coach coupled up in front. *Shot 27 will film a sad Thomas puffing along. *Shot 28 will film a sad Thomas coupling up to Spencer's red Express coach, the green Christmas Express coach, and Gordon's real green and yellow Express coach. *Shot 29 will film an Angry Gordon talking and lip syncing to a sad Thomas. *Shot 30 will film a hard working Thomas talking and lip syncing. *Shot 31 will film a hard working Thomas reversing into Knapford station, taking Spencer's red Express coach, the green Christmas Express coach, and Gordon's real green and yellow Express coach coupled up in front of him. *Shot 32 will film an Angry Gordon looking cross. *Shot 33 will film Gordon's wheels standing firm until they start reversing. *Shot 34 will film Gordon coupling up to his real green and yellow Express coach, green Christmas Express coach, and red Express coach. *Shot 35 will film Gordon talking and lip syncing. *Shot 36 will film Gordon's whistle blowing. *Shot 37 will film Gordon's real green and yellow Express coach, green Christmas Express coach, and red Express coach, and a hard working Thomas moving. *Shot 38 will film Gordon puffing along and hauling his real green and yellow Express coach, green Christmas Express coach, and red Express coach, and a hard working Thomas. *Shot 39 will film Gordon speeding up and rattling and hauling his real green and yellow Express coach, green Christmas Express coach, and red Express coach, and a sad Thomas. *Shot 40 will film Gordon thundering round a bend and hauling his real green and yellow Express coach, green Christmas Express coach, and red Express coach, and a surprised Thomas. *Shot 41 will film Gordon going through Henry's tunnel and hauling real green and yellow Express coach, green Christmas Express coach, and red Express coach, and a surprised Thomas. *Shot 42 will film Gordon going faster and hauling his real green and yellow Express coach, green Christmas Express coach, and red Express coach, and a surprised Thomas. *Shot 43 will film a hard working Thomas blinking. *Shot 44 will film Gordon puffing over a viaduct and hauling his real green and yellow Express coach, green Christmas Express coach, and red Express coach, and a hard working Thomas. *Shot 45 will film Gordon speeding along. *Shot 46 will film Gordon roaring past a signal box hauling his real green and yellow Express coach, green Christmas Express coach, and red Express coach, and a hard working Thomas. *Shot 47 will film Gordon arriving at Wellsworth station and hauling his real green and yellow Express coach, green Christmas Express coach, and red Express coach, and a hard working Thomas. *Shot 48, 49, and 50 will film a sad Thomas uncoupled up, going onto a turntable, being turned around, and backing into a siding. *Shot 51 will film Gordon talking and lip syncing. *Shots 52, 53, and 54 will film a sad Thomas puffing away to a water tower, stopping, and taking on a long drink. Because Shot 54 will film Thomas takes out and sips a bottle of water. *Shot 55 will film a hard working Thomas puffing slowly. Category:TrainBoy55 Productions